Yarō
, | birthday = | age = 20 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Shu's Elite | previous team = | homeplanet = | base of operations = Shu's Spaceship | relatives = Unnamed Parents Shu (Older Brother) Carola (Younger Sister) Four Unnamed Siblings | education = | storyline = Dragonball Greying & Dragonball Sigma | roleplay = Gift of Life | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yarō (ヤロウ, Yarrow) is a male warrior and the Second-in-Command of Shu's Elite, where he prepares planets for the galactic market as a force aligned with the . After a disastrous assignment on an unspecified planet he was turned into a by Dr. Monroe. Yarō is a main character of Dragonball Greying and an antagonist of Dragonball Sigma. Character Outline Yarō is easily the most physically endowed member of Shu's Elite. He is tall and muscular with a powerful frame, an imposing presence, and a truly frightening glare. He also lacks any eyebrows which only adds to his fierce facial expressions. His hair -- like so many of his race -- is spiked naturally upwards, and undergoes very little change except color when he initiates a Super Saiyan transformation. His attire consists mostly of a pair of black trousers with no top, with his armor being his sole protection on his upper body. His armor is black and lacks the distinct shoulder guards of earlier models. History Synopsis :Main Article - Dragonball Greying & Dragonball Sigma. Origins arc *Gift of Life *Pushing the Limits *Towards the Horizon Dragon Quest Saga *Radical Rebirth, The Rise and Fall of Miko Power Yarō was born with a of 1,500 -- higher than his brother, Shu, but lower than his sister, Carola. In the years following the formation of Shu's Elite, Yarō boasts the second highest power-level within the group; second only to his brother, Shu. Before he was captured by Dr. Monroe and turned into an android Yarō boasted a power level of 9,200. Now, however, he easily tops out at 22,000 and, for short periods, can quadruple that value. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Immortality' – As an android Yarō has gained immortality. He can also breathe in space and under water without fear of drowning or suffocating. *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Barrier' – A technique Yarō used to break free of Dr. Monroe's restraints, and also to guard against certain attacks. *'Surge' – A power-up technique Yarō is able to use because of his mechanical parts. With it he can temporarily quadruple his maximum power outage, but it leaves him wracked with pain afterwards, and incredibly vulnerable. *' ' – Yarō's signature attack. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki he expends upon firing it. Yarō fires it from his open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways throughout his life. He can even fire it from his feet to quickly change his trajectory, or to propel himself forward at speed. *'Exchange Wave' – A finishing move unique to Yarō. It is essentially a two-handed Full Powered Energy Wave though instead of being powered solely by ki energy, Yarō can also expend his natural health to make the technique stronger. Transformations and Forms *' :' Yarō achieved this transformation as a result of the mechanical additions given him by Dr. Monroe. These appliances stimulate the production of ki within the body, but give Yarō little actual control. His hair stands up, he becomes enveloped in an aura of golden light, and his eyes lose any trace of their irises. He becomes a being ruled by instinct alone. In addition the burst of energy is short-lasting. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Yarō is named for the vegetable by the name , which is also known as yarrow or common yarrow. :*In addition, Yarrow in Hanakotoba means "to fight", which is ironic considering his race. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Android